Will They?
by RavenSara84
Summary: Aideena managed to fall and hurt herself, but while Ryuuto is helping her to the nearest hotel, they both wonder if it's time to take their relationship to the next level.


Will They?

15 (T+)

Aideena is my OC

Aideena managed to fall and hurt herself, but while Ryuuto is helping her to the nearest hotel, they both wonder if it's time to take their relationship to the next level.

She fell to the ground with a yelp, shock ran through her veins and she tried to stand up only to find that she was unable to do so, she looked at her ankle watching it begin to swell up and wondered what she was going to do.

_How did I manage to trip over…._ She reached out to touch her ankle when a gloved hand clasped her's and she looked up to see Ryuuto crouching next to her starting to inspect her ankle and grabbed his bag as she looked on, wondering what he was doing.

"I need to bandage it up," He told her and began to slowly lift her leg up, but she still hissed out in pain; "Sorry,"

Aideena tried to speak, but she just gasped in pain as he bandaged her ankle, tightly screwing up her eyes and trying to remember to breathe when she felt a cool breath on her cheek and opened her eyes, blinking away the tears and glanced at her foot.

"Thank you," She said and slowly began to move, planning to try and stand up, hoping that it won't hurt so badly now it was bandaged up.

"No," Ryuuto stopped her, picking her up and pulled her close to him as he slowly looked to see that it was her uninjured foot that would touch the ground; "You need to rest that foot," He informed her, keeping his arms around her waist.

"It'll be…" She began to say and put a little bit of pressure onto her injured foot and winced, falling into him.

"We're near a little town where we can stay," He told her, rubbing her back as she tried to get over the pain.

"I don't think I can hop all the…" She trailed off as he let go of her, she tentatively balanced on one foot as he turned around and crouched down for her to go on his back; "You cannot be serious,"

"You're ankle needs to rest and _we_ need to sleep somewhere," Ryuuto pointed out, turning to look at her over his shoulder and knowing full well that this would be one of the few arguments that he would definitely win.

She sighed and carefully wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms grasped her legs and hunched her up onto his back as he stood up.

Smiling into his neck she rested her head on his shoulder, although every movement was sore she didn't mind, it wasn't often that she would get to be this close to him.

Ryuuto stiffened and tried to think of something else, _anything_ other than Aideena being so close to him, and feeling her _chest_ rub against his back. He swallowed and tried to think of the treasure they were searching for, but again and again his mind kept returning to her and the feeling that her body was giving him.

_Focus!_ He scolded himself, hoping that she wouldn't realise how _uncomfortable_ he was feeling.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, her breath tickling his neck and he tried to keep his composure.

"Yea, I'm fine,"

"You sure?"

_No, no I'm not…_ "Yea, honestly, we're almost there," He told her, hoping to distract her with something else, not wanting to talk anymore, just wanting to get to the nearest hotel.

"Good," she smiled and he let out a sigh of relief in his head, walking a bit faster to reach the hotel.

When he reached the desk, he crouched down to let her off and she leaned against the desk.

"Can we have two rooms please?" Aideena asked the clerk.

"One room," Ryuuto interrupted and she starred at him; "One room with a double bed,"

"He…" "Aideena was about to correct him when Ryuuto just shook his head at her; _What is he up to?_ She wondered and as they left the desk, Ryuuto had the keys and wrapped his arm around her waist as she hoped next to him to the lift; "What are you playing at?"

"Well you can't be alone, you might do something silly,"

"Well you should have asked for twin beds not a double," She told him and he just looked at her.

"What's the difference?"

"Two twin beds are _single_ beds, a double bed is one big bed,"

"We'll be fine, just need to stick to our own side," Ryuuto waved off her concerns and she just shook her head as he helped her along the corridor to their room.

Entering the room it was basic, and right in the middle was the double bed, though Ryuuto didn't mind at all.

"What side do you want?"

She smiled at him and hoped over to the left side that was nearest the wall; "Mine,"

He passed her bag over to her and moved to his _side_, dropping his bag on the floor and just lay on the bed. He looked over to see her going through her things and smiled; "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure everything was here," She told him and paused; "Does this place have a bath or a shower?"

"Huh?" He sat up and frowned; "It's a shower," He then noticed her little shower bag and pulled her onto the bed, snatching the little bag from her hands and threw it to the floor.

"Ryuuto!"

"You're hurt, you can't shower alone!"

"I'll be…" She trailed off when she realised what he had said; "Wait, what?"

"Er… I mean…" He began to blush at his mistake; _Damn it, our relationship was going so well._

She blushed too and took a deep breath, moving closer to him, kissing his cheek; "You know what would… _help_ with the pain?"

Huh? Why didn't you say you were in pain, you normally…" Ryuuto was cut off by Aideena kissing him, pushing him onto his back; "Aideena,"

"Ryuuto," She kissed him again, being careful that her injured ankle was more to the side and he pushed her up.

"No wait," He said and shook his head; "I don't… You can't, you're hurt…"

"I can wait," She told him and kissed his nose but again he shook his head.

"No, you… You want _it,_"

She smiled at him and nodded slowly; "Only if _you…_ She trailed off as he moved off the bed and began to pace; "Ryuuto?" Her smile faded and she wondered what was wrong; _Did I go to fast for him?_

"You… We're…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"You've almost seen me naked before…" She reminded him and he blushed, moving to the window and closing the curtains as she moved to switch the lights on.

"I thought something bad was going to happen," He protested and watched as she took off her top;" What you are…"

"I told you I can wait, but maybe I should sleep instead," She moved to take her boot off when he did it for her and then moved to unbutton her trousers; "Ryuuto…"

He didn't pay any attention to her, lifting her off the bed and carefully made sure it was only her good foot that she put weight on. It was when he felt her hands on his shoulders that he realised that he was _actually_ doing this, but he continued on, not looking at her, just sliding the trousers off and she lifted her injured leg before he stood back up and sat her on the bed, freeing her other leg.

She blushed as he had her lying on the bed, though she tugged at his own clothes; "Hardly fair," She whispered into his lips as she brought him into a kiss, he began to take his jacket off as her hands began to pull up his white shirt.

"You…" Ryuuto paused for a moment; "You actually want this?"

Aideena pulled the shirt off him and threw it to the floor; "No," He began to sit up and she followed, stroking the side of his hair that had the long red bang and smiled; "I don't want _this._ I want _you_," She said and stroked his chest.

"Really?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes, in real life I want _you,_" She moved to unbuckle his belt and quickly moved to pull his zipper down.

"Wait…" He pulled her hands away and she pouted at him but he just shook his head; "Give me a moment," he moved off the bed, taking off his boots and then his trousers before returning to her, keeping his boxers on; "You sure about this?"

She nodded, blushing as he kissed her lips gently, then moved to kiss her neck, not realising that he foot hit her ankle as he was going down and she whimpered.

"What's wrong?" He looked up at her, wondering if he had kissed a wrong area.

"You need to remember my ankle," She told him softly and he looked at her bandaged foot, sitting up right.

"We can wait,"

"But…."

"I'm not exactly going to remember," He told her pulling her into his chest, although he really wanted to have her right there and then, he wasn't stupid.

"It will be fine," She said, trying to sit up without leaning on that leg but found it rather hard to do.

"If I said I wasn't ready you would have waited right?" He asked her and she nodded slowly; "Well you aren't ready,"

"Ryuuto I…" She stopped and his hand covered her lips.

"Just, trust me on this," He told her and kissed her gently; "I want you to be able to move,"

She blushed and moved back on to the bed; "Ryuuto…"

"It will be worth the wait," He turned on to his side to face her and she smiled; "Trust me it will be,"

"Allright,"

He pulled her into him, his arm wrapped around her waist and kissed her forehead; "Night,"

She wrapped her own arms around him and allowed herself to fall into a blissful sleep.


End file.
